Losing Bets (Bean Boozled Challenge)
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: So...Yusei loses a bet and has to do the Bean Boozled Challenge with Ren (OC). Enough said.


**A/N: Okay, so, this little oneshot has been sitting in the back of my mind ever since I first created Ren. Him and Yusei doing the Bean Boozled Challenge! For those who know what this is, feel free to laugh (or cringe). For those who don't, they're basically going to be randomly getting a jelly bean from a box that has good flavors (chocolate, blueberry, lime, etc.) and bad flavors (dog food, skunk spray, lawn clippings), but I think Ren would have the most reaction out of it ('cause he's the more emotional of the two, after all). So sit back, relax, and prepare for some laughs.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ nor Bean Boozled (which goes to the Jelly Belly company). I only own my OCs (Ren and Jazz, but the latter won't be making much of an appearance). Also, pre-established relationship with Yusei/Ren, so a little shounen-ai.**

 **Oneshot: Bean Boozled Challenge (alt. Losing Bets)**

"Come on, Ren," Yusei called back.

"No! I don't wanna!" he replied from far off.

"You either do this willingly or be tied down for it."

"Why am _I_ being punished for _you_ losing a bet anyway?! I was out of town, for crying out loud!"

"I'm not about to do this alone. So, are you coming down willingly or do I need to drag you down here myself?"

A pause. "Fine...but if I throw up, you're cleaning it up."

"That's a lovely thought." He leaned over the table, turning on the video camera. "As if doing this wasn't bad enough..."

Soon enough, the dark-brown haired young man came down the stairs. "What's with the video camera?"

"To record proof that we actually did this." Ren gave Yusei a confused look. "Would you rather have Crow and Jazz here watching then?"

"No, 'cause the moment I get dog food or skunk spray, I'd be ready to strangle them. And I'd like not to be thrown in jail for murder at the moment." He sat down at the table.

"If this is as bad as it sounds, I might join you. Let's see. Trash can, check. Wheel, check."

"Box of good jelly beans mixed with the ones that came from the depths of the netherworld, check."

"Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can wash our mouths out. Okay, we have to make it through at least six of the jelly beans without spitting them out each."

"Six?! So if I get one of the nasty ass ones-"

"Just grin and bear it."

Ren groaned, his head meeting the table's surface. "I am SO going to have to have my stomach pumped after this..."

"First...let's see who decides first."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Ren sat up straight, raising his hands.

"Sounds good." They held up their fists, did the countdown, and ended with paper for Yusei and rock for Ren.

"FFFFFF...Fine, I'll go first."

"No pressure." Yusei patted Ren's shoulder.

"I hope _you_ get all the nasty ones for this." Ren spun the wheel and it landed on the blue jelly bean. "Okay...Berry Blue or Toothpaste. Good enough start...for a gateway to being sick for the rest of the week."

They both picked up a blue jelly bean each. "So...how should we do this?"

"I say for my spins we eat hat we grabbed and for your spins we give the other whatever we picked."

Yusei quirked an eyebrow. "This is coming from the same guy who told me you hoped I get all the nasty flavors."

"Ha ha. Guess you'll be on the couch for the next night or two."

"Go sleep at your own place, Ren. I'm not giving up my bed." Both popped the jelly beans into their mouths. "Well, not Toothpaste."

"Really? This is what they think toothpaste tastes like? Pff, not mine."

"My turn." Yusei spun the wheel. It landed on one of the green ones.

"I swear, if that one is the infamous Booger flavor..."

"Lime or Lawn Clippings."

Ren grimaced. "Eww...well, can't be any worse than Booger, I guess." He grabbed a light green one. "Why must if be my favorite color..?"

Yusei grabbed his own. "Come on. You said we'd trade it."

"Seriously regretting saying yes to you asking me out." The two looped their arms together, popping the jelly bean they picked out into the other's. Ren chewed a bit with a slight relieved. "I never have felt so grateful to have lime flavoring..."

"Lucky you." Yusei coughed a bit once he swallowed his. "Thinking that I'm not the one on the couch."

Ren snickered, turning into a laugh when Yusei lightly punched his arm. "Where's your luck, Fudo?"

"Shut up. Hurry up and spin already."

"Fine fine." The arrow landed on the multi-colored jelly bean. "Tutti-Frutti...or Stinky Socks?! Who came up with this?!"

"Someone with an iron stomach...or no taste buds." They grabbed the bean. "Ready?"

Ren inhaled. "3-2-1!" Both popped in their mouth and Ren almost spit it out. "AH! Oh God, whyyyyy!?"

"Grin and bear it, Ren." Judging from Yusei's face, he got the same flavor.

Ren pinched his nose and swallowed hard. "It's worse holding your nose!"

"Noted." After swallowing, Yusei spun the wheel. It landed on the dark brown jelly bean. "Chocolate or Canned Dog Food."

"Uhhh...can I quit yet?"

"If we don't get through this, Crow will just think of something _worse_."

"Now I know why Jazz likes him. They're evil." They got the jelly beans. "Think it's cheating to check with smell?"

"Go ahead, can't hurt."

Ren took a sniff. "Nope, can't tell shit. Let's just pray that this is chocolate and not...well, _dog food_ of all things." They popped the jelly beans in, both letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you celestial bodies in the sky..."

"Two more, just two more."

Ren spun. "Coconut or Baby Wipes. Greeeeaaaat."

They grabbed the jelly beans and popped them into their mouths. After chewing a bit, Ren made the 'yuck' face again. "Got the baby wipes?"

"No, I got coconut!"

"...you'd rather have the bad flavor?"

"No! They're _both_ horrible!"

Yusei shook his head. He grabbed the wheel. "Just one more and then we're done."

"Thank GOD!"

The wheel spun and landed on... "Peach or...Barf."

"You have GOT to be kidding me! What happened to your luck, Fudo?!"

"Must have used it up." They picked up the orange jelly bean. "Ready?"

"If I get barf...that's what _I'll_ be doing." They popped the jelly beans into the other's mouth. Ren got an immediate reaction. "NOPE NOPE NOPE!" He jumped out of his chair, running for the sink. "AHHH! F*** MY LIFE!"

 _Yeah, this one is extremely bad,_ Yusei thought, covering up his mouth to keep from spitting out.

After a bit of coaxing, Ren came out and joined Yusei again. "I can't believe I actually managed to swallow..." he groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll get back at them," Yusei said, patting the top o fRen's head.

"We better, or you're going to be doing those punishments ALONE."

 **A/N: I will say I haven't done the Bean Boozled challenge, so I have no idea how bad these are. I have seen YouTube videos of it and...yeah, not even getting tempted to try...especially with the new 4th edition flavors. O_e''**

 **Also, wow, first oneshot that's NOT a crossover XD**


End file.
